Nova Flare Kerbecs M:C
Nova Flare Kerbecs M:C is a stamina type beyblade he is very strong and has some great power and is owned by Maxie4ossie. Face Bolt: Kerbecs ll The Kerbecs face depicts a Ceberus the gatekeeper of the underworld. The Bolt is specially designed to store heat from the spin friction. Fusion Wheel: Kerbecs ll The nova fusion wheel is a red wheel that depics several chain like notches that wrap around the wheel like their attached the head (face bolt). The Nova wheel rotates own its own to creat friction with it and the energy ring so the Kerbecs bolt can store it. Core The Fusion Wheel has a core that shapes all the way around the bolt. The core rotates and absorbs the heat from the bolt and steadily increases the heat output. This is called the "Heat Core" Energy Ring: Flare The Flare energy ring wraps all the way around the beyblade. On the sides of the ring there is a clear red indented ring that goes all around the Flare Energy Ring. This indented piece shows the amount of heat stored by getting a darker red color. 4D Preformance Tip: Molten Chain The Molten Chain tip uses the heat stored by the bolt to fuel its spin power.The tip uses a heat resonator to fuel its energy and even heat up the entire beyblade. The tip can also release the heat stored to reduce the amout of heat stored and even damage the opposing beyblade. Nova Flare Kerbecs M:C Stats Abilities Attack Flare Twister: Kerbecs releases heat energy and spins around the stadium very fast, creating a giant tornado of fire. Super Nova: Kerbecs releases a Massive explosion damaging the bey by pushing it up to the top of the explosion, the opponents bey then gets sucked into the explosion. It condenses a large amount of heat and releases it in a dome like explosion that traps the opponent. Nova Speed: Kerbecs speeds up exstremly fast with a line of flames behind him when he attacks the apponent it makes it loose control. Defense Molten Guard: When under attack, Kerbecs heats up and releases lots of heat waves from its M:C to disrupt thee other bey's control. Flame shield: '''Kerbecs releases a shield of fire while under attack so when the opponent attacks kerbecs it does no damage towards kerbecs. '''Heat Stucture: '''Kerbecs heats up and releases a wave of heat that throws of the opposing beys rhythm by melting its rubber track and heating up any other kind of tips. Stamina '''Heat Up: Kerbecs heats up and glows a bright red using heat reserves giving it more stamina and attacking power. Special Moves *'Nova Burst Slam:' Releases all heat reserves creating a giant flame that spreads across the stadium and traps the opponent in a ball of fire. Kerbecs (Beast) then appears and corners the trapped bey and devours it. Kerbecs beast itself then starts to absorb the power of the opponents bey. Category:RPG Registered Category:RPG Registered